fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathy
People with Telepathic Powers Aluta, Ark Girl, Cat Grey, Danize, Glory, Litz, Lyzu, Malkin, Manakin, Meija, Meika Grey, Omania, Omen, Orest, Osage, Phi, Psi, Psi Girl, Psi-O-Nex, Psych, Psychokite, Psylanche, Roki Grey, Roz, Star Litz, Vogue Woman People Who Lost Telepathic Powers permanently Aluta, Danize, Litz, Lyzu, Meija, Psi, Star Litz, and Vogue Woman People who lost little and have telepathic powers Psi Girl and Roki Grey People who Lost half and have half telepathic powers Ark Girl, Cat Grey, Glory, Malkin, Manakin, Meika Grey, Omania, Orest, Osage, Psych,and Roz People who have pure telepathic powers Meika Grey, Phi, Psi Girl, and Psylanche The Z-Ball Telepathic Team A group of telepaths is searching for the anti-telepathy person and a hope to stop the person because they do not know the person and suspect there may be a villain like X. However, they found out it wasn't exactly a villain in their mind. Anti-telepathy telepath created the telepathic sword to tear the telepaths' mind at the rate of the powers. Meika Grey could tell how powerful telepath when she is used to be a powerful telepath before and warn them not to mess with Psylanche. The Xiamen telepaths decide to take Psylanche, but Psylanche takes a surprise to see Psych who have almost same powers exactly what Psylanche does have. The Zemo--the mixed story Kite was a telepath who was the teammate of Zeia, the one who knew a telepath in her lifetime. Then Meika Grey joined the Zemo by needing a help to reduce her telepathic power level really bad in which is not working that way. Her dream and vision has been telling her a lot of things will come to happen in a despite of the probably most powerful telepathic power level as she seems unbearable with the telepathy. Aluta shouted a telepathic cry in which sends away to Meika Grey's telepathy in which confuses her so much to know it is true and learn the difference between Aluta and her telepathy. Chloroxine had followed the order of Meika Grey in an order to absorb some of her powers as if see that works that way to calm Meika Grey down and prevent the uncontrobbale telepathic powers. She turned and looked at Lyzu lying unconcious, wondering she is far more powerful than Lyzu is. After that, Lyzu had to absorb Meika Grey's telepathic powers to acknowlege the impossible to finish the mission through the event XYZ to save her life. Star Litz's origin has revealed that when she was Void, she was dying there in the oblivion where her powers come nobody can save her. However, the spirit-and-telepathic-bonded psychic butterfly of Psychokite finds Star Litz and gives Star Litz her a little telepathic powers to put Star Litz's pieces of mind altogether back again. Litz is about destroyed by the Zemo, but surprisingly saved by the spirit of a daughter of her, the one who gave her a telepathic powers from stealing Omen's powers and remained in the form of Oman Ranki. Miami Jenners, a human daugther of Litz, understands the consequences and choose herself to make a sacrifice and save the Zemo no matter what the cost is. She has been fighting against the evil spirit, who is called itself Omen, the spiritual telepathy and possession, the one who told her that she touched the handband in which trapped her forever. The Corley sisters of Meika Grey surprised her so much to know they are saving her life no matter how the cost is and ended the machination remaining with Meika Grey, who is called itself Anjou. The Corley sisters of Meika Grey are: Cez, Roki, Tez, Tex and Roc. When the Anjous are not finished with the Corley sisters and Meika Grey, they trapped Roki Grey, the one who sends Meika Grey a sudden telepathic warning. Tex is next vicitm who manages to give Roki Grey a telepathic push into awakening her up her concious mind when she is called herself Manakin. Roki Grey later becomes Malkin, the one who understands the communication with the machination and tells Meika Grey that she needs her help. Malkin and Meika Grey discuss while Malkin sends Manakin to find the Corley sisters on the Anjou's list. However, Cat Grey stratched the Anjou out, informing that Ark Girl has been working on the program to end all the threats in the Anjou's program. H.B.O.A. can not believe what she saw her dear daugthers making it through the worst things in the Mexican territory and tell them that she can not find her husband. This leaves Psylanche, the only one mystery person could be the father of the Corley. H.B.O.A. warns them that Psylanche is the most powerful telepath who fools everyone into thinking whether he, she, or it is in the form of Psylanche. The Xia-Mixed story Speaking of telepathic powers, Mystery Girl and Future Girl have those powers that they never use them. Strangely, they have in common when they acted this way when they did not know that they had telepathic powers at different times. In a theory of how Mystery Girl and Future Girl gets those powers, Ranki is a complete singular human form of two compound of Miami and Omen, Jeckos gives Litz and Hot Pink her powers in which she steals from Omen for some times, then Hot Pink might give Future Girl some and Jeckos give Mystery Girl some in which Jeckos tried to get all out of telepathic powers from Omen, leaving Omen powerless and destroying Omen in a success. That could be a possibility. Psych has the telepathy that comes from her mother, the naturally telepath who is called herself Psi. Psyche has the telepathy in which the build-up of the energy and powers bond of the Randall family. Or...they just got these powers from the future in which Graydon Pterdon gave those powers to kill those victims. Or...they just got their powers naturally. Elgan Phi is energetic telepath.